This Home
by Dmc Fan
Summary: My take on the night of Eva's death. Probably a oneshot. Rated for character death.


I just had a sudden urge to write about Eva dying. (Shrugs) It turned out kind of weird. Let me know if the change to past tense is too confusing, will you?

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

His feet ached and his lungs burnt. But he couldn't stop, he _mustn't_ stop. He would surely die if he paused for even a short time. Trees whipped past as he raced through the forest, shadows loomed over him, each one of them looking like the shapes of the demons behind him.

Fear spurred him on despite his body's protest to stop. A crashing sound came from somewhere in the forest, quite far away. It was his brother, leading the demons in the other direction. Soon he could no longer hear the demons that he had been certain had been pursuing him. Vergil's diversion must have worked.

His bruised ribs ached fiercely, forcing the small boy to slow down slightly. He couldn't go on like this any more, it was just too much. As soon as the realisation hit him he felt the pain in his ribs become unbearable. The adrenaline keeping him from stopping had run out. He slowed to a halt and hunched over, clenching his knuckles tightly. He became aware of a gaping wound in his leg, already starting to heal. It hurt like hell. Hell.

The boy closed his eyes. Hell was where the demons had come from, but they seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Gaping mouths leered at him as he cowered behind Vergil, the image of the demons eyes shining with pure hatred imprinted upon his mind.

Their house had been burnt to the ground. The wards that their mother had placed on the house to stop the demons from coming in couldn't work if there was no house. With no defences they had no choice but to fight, but that was no choice at all.

The boy sunk to the ground, his back against a tree. It couldn't be happening. Only an hour ago they had been eating in the dining room. His mum was smiling as he had told her what he had done in school. Vergil was picking at his food, occasionally glancing up at them and grinning.

Then, suddenly his mum had stood up and looked out of the window. She whispered something to Vergil who ran out and came back with her guns from the cupboard and his own sword, a gleaming katana.

Fire had spread across the house. They had only just made it out without getting burnt, but the demons were waiting for them. One of them had leapt forward, slicing through their mothers back. There had been so much blood…

Vergil had raced forward after the attacker and they had both disappeared. The remaining demons circled closer. He had picked up his mothers gun and fired at them but with no weapons training the demons dodged his attempts easily.

A cry had come from the woods and the demons turned away. Apparently Vergil had killed one of them. The others charged through the trees to find his brother and he was left, kneeling at his mother's side.

Amazingly she wasn't dead. She smiled sadly and reached agonisingly slowly into her pocket. She pulled out two amulets. One had a gold chain; the other had a silver one. He had turned them over and engraved on the back were their names, Vergil & Dante.

Vergil emerged from the trees. He had evaded the demons. Silently he took one amulet and held his mothers hand for the last time. He slipped it around his neck and stood up, dragging Dante away too. He'd struggled but Vergil glared fiercely at him, reminding him of the demons eyes, and he stopped fighting.

"We need to get out of here. They'll be coming back soon." Vergil glanced once more at their mother lying on the ground and started to run towards the other side of the forest.

"Wait!" He had cried, pulling his hand out of Vergil's. "What about mum?" His twin stopped but didn't turn around.

"She's already dead." He paused before taking off into the woods again.

"He's right son." Eva smiled softly. "You need to get out of here. You can't save me… just go…"

"I can't leave you." Dante sobbed, cursing Vergil for leaving.

"You need to." They both froze as they heard the demons coming back. "Run, Dante." She hissed urgently. So he had. He'd raced into the forest, his amulet swinging freely around his neck. He heard Vergil yelling on the other side of the trees, leading the demons to him and away from Dante.

"RUN, DANTE!" His mother screamed before she was cut off. Forcing back sobs he ran faster until he couldn't run any more…

Clears throat. Like I said, it's weird…Review?


End file.
